


Una corona per la principessa

by Aliesk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romantico, femmeslash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna e la sua dolcezza.<br/>Cit./: <i>«Creo la corona per una principessa» rispose come se si trattasse di un'ovvietà, «vorrei che fosse meravigliosa come lei» aggiunse poco dopo, sollevando lo sguardo e incontrando quello di Pansy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Una corona per la principessa

**Author's Note:**

> Una vecchia fanfiction su Harry Potter.

Luna era immersa tra i fili d'erba verde smeraldo ad intrecciare fiori di campo, mentre il sole la sovrastava come un medaglione dorato. Pansy, seppur si mantenesse distante, la osservava silenziosamente.  
«Che cosa stai facendo?» le chiese, avvicinandosi e continuando a seguire i movimenti che compivano le sue mani candide.  
«Creo la corona per una principessa» rispose come se si trattasse di un'ovvietà, «vorrei che fosse meravigliosa come lei» aggiunse poco dopo, sollevando lo sguardo e incontrando quello di Pansy.  
Luna raggiunse Pansy, le poggiò sul capo una corona di fiori e sussurrò nel vento: «Per la mia principessa».

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
> AliH V.


End file.
